The Witch and her Hero
by Sassynightcat
Summary: A short story of the a meeting between Morrigan and the Hero of Fereldan after the Final Battle with Corypheus.


He watched her from a dark corner. He was angry, so angry, and at the same time relieved. She was as beautiful as ever, those yellowish eyes and the raven hair.

How could he ever have stayed away for so long?

"If you don't come forward soon I will force you," she said glaring his way "I will not tend to that ridiculous melodrama you love so much,"

"I was just being careful, love, you are the one with a love for melodrama," he said stepping out of the shadows "Leliana might have been civil with you, but I doubt she would stay her hand for me. No matter the amount of Archdemons I slay,"

Morrigan scoffed and slid down in a chair.

She was hurt, he could sense it.

"Let me heal that," he said but she shook her head scowling at him.

"You should not be here," she said "Or have you ended the Calling so fast?"

He sighed and sat down on the armrest of her chair, eyes darting over the room making sure they weren't watched.

"You have not," his love concluded with a irritated sigh "So why did you come? Keiran will be heartbroken to see you leave again,"

"Do not scold me," he said in a sharp tone "You made me come here. You made me interrupt my search and come,"

She raised a sceptical eyebrow and he scowled at her.

"I felt your panic a few weeks ago. I heard you call out his name, in fear. I had to come,"

Her expression softened, she turned away. As in shame.

It was his turn to sigh in frustration and he said;

"Talk to me. You know I hate it when you do this. Keep secrets. I will find out in the end, I always do,"

She nodded and turned back, meeting his eyes with a sad tired look.

"You are not the only one bound to creatures we barely understand any more," she said and he frowned, confused and fearful about what she had done;

"...What are you talking about?"

"Have you heard about the battle in the Arbor Wilds?"

"At the temple of Mythal? Yes, I've heard," he answered "What happened?"

"I drank from the Well of Sorrows. Gaining the wisdom and knowledge of all former servants of Mythal, but at a cost,"

"What cost?" his voice was suspicious and she reached out, stroking his face ever so softly.

"I bound myself to Mythal. And apparently, she is my Mother,"

"I killed Flemeth. I checked several times. I took scales from her corpse," he protested and she nodded with tears in her eyes

"I know, my love, but my Mother it seems and as I suspected already back then, was not killed. For she is the vessel for Mythal and have been for ages. And I unknowingly bound myself to her will when I drank from that well,"

"Was that the panic? The fear I felt from you?"

Morrigan sighed, flinched in pain as she changed position in the chair and he grumbled at the sight;

"Let me heal you. Why where you hurt at all? The Inquisitor seem to handle himself well without your magic,"

She laughed, a hollow laugh, and finally let him heal her wound.

"He needed me to kill Corypheus pet dragon. The power from the well allowed me to do that. To transform into an equally strong dragon and win him the day,"

"He could not do that without you being hurt?" the Warden growled but softened as he felt her hand wander through his hair,"

"No," she simply said "And I am safe now. Do not fuss over me, you have important things to do,"

"Nothing is more important then you, and Keiran. Will you be safe, now with Flemeth back and you being bound to her? We could try and break the bond?"

"She called Keiran to her, that was the panic you sensed from me," Morrigan said, and hastily added when she saw his own panic "She did not hurt him. She took the old gods soul though... I do not know what that will mean for him yet, but he seems unharmed,"

"We could go through the Eluvian, find another place where we could stay," he suggested but she shook her head and stroke his ear carefully.

"No. She would find us anywhere. And you need to finish what you set out to do. For all of us,"

He sighed, and leaned his head against hers. The calling was strong, even though that second song had ended now the first pure song still rang in his heart and soul so loud it made it hard to concentrate.

"I was prepared to die tonight," he said quietly "I felt you get hurt. I felt you almost die. If you had..."

"No," she whispered with a tremble "Even if I die, you can not allow that to drive you to the edge. Keiran will need at least one of us, we are more then just us. We are his parents. His guardians. Nobody will love him as we do. Remember you telling me that? When you first heard the song? That no matter what happens, one of us need to survive. For him,"

He sighed and kissed her forehead, a tender loving kiss.

He never felt whole without her. She was his better part, and she always would be.

"It is in poor taste to say, giving what just happened, but I would sunder the veil and more to find away to keep the two of you safe," he mumbled and she nodded.

She knew of what he spoke. She felt the same.

"It is in very poor taste," she answered "Avernus... He had nothing?"

"He was dead," the Warden sighed "Bloody templars. He took in some rebel mages, the templars broke in and killed everybody. I was barley able to save his notes,"

Morrigan nodded and clasped his hand between hers, watching him closely.

"You need to be careful," she reminded "The Inquistor intends to rebuild the Circles, and the Templars. They have never look kindly of blood magic, even less now with the whole ordeal with the Gray Wardens in Adamant. Before the order might have kept you without the Chantry's reach, but now..."

"Clarel was an idiot. She always was, I told her the Tevinter was fooling her," he snarled "Look where that led her? Destroying our numbers, almost wiping out the entire order. Alistair survived I hear?"

"He did," Morrigan said with a wry smile "Looking foolish as always,"

The warden scoffed.

"How could he not? Maker knows that man is the one thing making me believe the universe has a sense of humour,"

"Not everyone can be strong and glorious, like you," she mocked eyes glittering in the darkness.

He smiled, and shook his head. He knew she found his dislike for the other Warden humorous.

"If you didn't care for him, then you would not get so agitated by his attitude," she continued poking fun at her love and he gave out a disgruntled sound.

"I suffer fools poorly. There is no fault in that,"

"I know," she mused "I know. And talking about fools. You should leave, I am fine, Keiran is fine. We need you to be fine too. I will take Keiran to the summer house in Fereldan, and we will be there for a while. I do not think I can return to the Court, not without being put in a Circle. We will keep in contact, as usual,"

He nodded, and rose to pace the room a bit. There was things he wanted to say, he wanted to ask her to come with him but it was impossible. They needed her to be with Keiran, and where he was going was no place for a young boy.

"Tell him I love him," he said with a deep sigh "I need to get back to my duties,"

She gave him a nod, and rose as well. He looked at her, took in all her beauty and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I will find a way, and then I will come back to you as soon as I can," he whispered and she nodded and kissed him. A long longing kiss, then she released him from the embrace and said;

"Good, we will wait for you. Fly, my love, and come back soon,"

And such the Hero of Fereldan turned himself into a black raven and flew out of the window, back to where he had come from to continue his quest to conquer the Calling.


End file.
